


the day the world went away

by TheHolyForceGhost



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Gen, Post-Rogue One, Rebel Alliance, Rogue One - Freeform, Rogue One Spoilers, Sad, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyForceGhost/pseuds/TheHolyForceGhost
Summary: A short poetic send-off to Rogue One. May they be blessed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadicalEdward13 (PieZer0)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieZer0/gifts).



> During the final beach scene with Jyn and Cassian, might I recommend listening to the song that gave this poem its title, "The Day The World Went Away" by Nine Inch Nails? I can't stop sobbing. Also, use it for this poem. God this song gives me chills.  
> Also, Flowers of Naboo chapter 2 coming soon! I promise! After 10 months of procrastination, it's finally coming!!!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -HFG

It is only them now

Standing in the void

Gone so hope may live

Their last breaths given

For a light they will not see

 

Six

_ We remember the fallen _

Chosen by fate

_ Bodhi Rook _

Bound by destiny

_ Chirrut Imwe _

Forced to fight

_ Baze Malbus _

The soldiers of freedom 

_ K-2S0 _

Sentenced to death

_ Cassian Andor _

On the day the world went away

_ Jyn Erso _

In a hurricane of light

_ Every man and woman _

Six is a lucky number

_ Who gave their lives on Scarif _

Yet luck could not save them

_ And the innocents of Alderaan _

Or the ones smashed by the iron fist

_ You will not be forgotten _

But the galaxy is now alive, fiery, real

_ May the Force be with you _

And the promise of hope has never seemed sweeter

_ Always _


End file.
